À la mer
by Chrissy98
Summary: Bella Swan et sa meilleure amie Alice sont embauchées en tant que serveuse sur un bateau de croisière. Edward Cullen est un important homme d'affaire en voyage. Que ce passe-t-il lorsque leurs chemin se croisent. Rated T


**À La Mer**

**Salut! Voici une nouvelle histoire que je planifiais depuis un bout de temps maintenant, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Tous les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je fais juste m'amuser avec. :-) **

Chansons: Katy Perry – California Gurls

Carly Rae Jepsen – Call Me Maybe

**Chapitre 1 – PDV Bella**

"_Hey, I just met you _

_And this is crazy _

_But here's my number _

_So call me maybe. _

_And all the oth-"_

Je coupais l'alarme de mon portable en soupirant, dans quelques jours j'allais faire une croisière de trois semaines. Ouais, je sais, vous pensez que c'est génial mais ce ne sont pas des vacances; cette croisière est ce qui va payer ma Mini Cooper et mon nouveau loft en plein Los Angeles. C'est ça, j'allais y travaillée pendant 28 jours, 672 heures, 40 320 minutes, 2 419 200 secondes sur la mer au milieu de nulle part avec aucun moyen de s'enfuir s'il y a un fou furieux sur le bateau. Moi, Isabella Swan, je sentais que dans un peu plus de 24 heures j'allais passée les pires semaines de ma vie.

Déjà la journée commençait mal, le propriétaire réaménageait un des autre loft car les locataires avaient déménagé, des coups de marteaux retentissaient dans tout l'immeuble ainsi que dans mon appartement. J'étais à deux doigt de l'étrangler à mort, et croyez moi, je ne suis pas du genre violente. Je n'ai eu que quelques heures de sommeil. De plus, il refaisait la tuyauterie donc j'ai dû prendre une douche froide, j'étais givrée de la tête aux pieds. Puis, finalement, ma machine à cappuccino décida de mourir ce matin. En résumé, ma matinée commençait terriblement mal.

"_I know a place, _

_where the grass is really greener, _

_warm, wet and wild, _

_there must be something in the water. _

_Sippin'-"_

Alice, ma meilleure amie a programmée cette chanson quand pour que je sache que c'est elle qui m'appelle. Alice et moi sommes amies depuis la maternelle, dès le premier jour de notre rencontre nous sommes devenues inséparables comme de vraies jumelles, ont faits tout pareil, et maintenant nous avons le même boulot: hôtesse de...mer ou quelque chose du genre. Après un débat mental avec moi-même, je choisissais de lui répondre. Vous voyez, Alice est extrêmement bruyante et ce très tôt le matin c'est pourquoi j'hésitais à lui répondre je ne voulais pas l'entendre hurler surtout lorsque je suis de mauvaise humeur.

"Salut, Alice." Lui répondais-je finalement.

"J'arrive dans 5 minutes pour faire du shopping de dernière minute!" Disais-t-elle avec sa voix extrêmement aiguë et pleine d'entrain.

_Comment peut-elle avoir tant de vivacité à 5:45 du matin?_

J'avais deux hypothèses pour ce comportement; soit elle buvait ou fumait quelque chose de pas net, soit elle était tout simplement et complètement folle. Honnêtement j'hésite entre les deux.

"Oui, ça va bien et toi?"

"Désolé, Bells, je suis trop excitée pour ce voyage!"

"Non! J'avais pas remarquée!"

"Bella! Pourquoi est-tu aussi...j'sais pas moi, déprimante! Tu gâche mon moral!"

"Je m'excuse, Alice, je suis tellement fatiguée, mon propriétaire a décidé de m'anéantir aujourd'hui. Il refait la tuyauterie de l'immeuble alors ma douche était glacée en plus il rénove le loft de mon ex-voisin et les coups de marteau me foutent la migraine! J'ai hâte de partir mais en même temps j'ai le pré-sentiment que je vais détester ces trois semaines!" Je prenais une bonne respiration afin de me calmer après ma petite tirade mais je devais absolument l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de spécial ce weekend.

"De plus c'est mon anniversaire samedi et, s'il te plaît, ne fais rien de spéciale et surtout pas de surprises, tu sais comment je déteste ça?"

"Combien de fois m'as-tu répétée ça?"

"Depuis qu'on se connaît?" J'ignorais où elle voulait aller avec ceci.

"Et combien de fois t'ai-je écoutée?"

"Jamais?"

"Tu crois sérieusement que cette fois-ci cela va changer?"

"D'accord, Allie, t'as gagnée organise ce que tu veux j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi."

"Et puis à chaque fois tu t'éclate comme une folle!"

_Mouais...Jusqu'à ce que tu commençais a danser sur une table en te déshabillant!_

"Bon à tout de suite, je suis au coin de rue."

Deux minutes plus tard trois coup sur la porte de mon loft retentirent. J'étais déjà prête. Durant les vingt années que j'ai connu Alice, j'ai appris une chose: ne jamais lui parler au téléphone sans rien faire à part si tu n'as que dalle à faire chez toi sinon t'y passeras toute ta journée. C'est donc pourquoi je me suis habillée en même temps qu'elle me parlais. Aujourd'hui, j'ai enfilée un débardeur bleu marine avec cela je mis un mini-short blanc et des talons haut Jimmy Choo noire avec le dessous en velours rouge. Il y a quelques années je ne me serais jamais habillée d'une telle manière mais Alice m'avais fais changer complètement de garde-robe. La première fois que je me suis décidée à mettre un des ensembles qu'elle avait mis dans mon placard, je perçu plusieurs hommes, très attirants, me jetée des clins d'œils; depuis ce jour je me suis jurée de ne plus jamais contre dire Alice. Je me décidais d'ouvrir la porte et de la laisser entrer, elle s'installait sur mon canapé puis me tandis un verre de Starbucks je sentais tout de suite l'odeur du Caramel Macchiato, je gémissais à l'arôme qui m'enivrais.

"Merci, tu est mon ange!" Dis-je en soupirant de bonheur.

"De rien, je pensais qu'un bon café te remonteras le moral. Viens, on devrais faire un peu de shopping; jamais je prendrais l'avion avec des vieux vêtements!"

"Alice," Lui disais-je avec exaspération."La dernière fois qu'on a fait du shopping, s'était la semaine dernière."

"C'est ce que je disais! Vieux!"

"Tu est incroyable!"

"Et cela est pourquoi tu m'aime tant." J'ignorais son commentaire et je prenais le chemin de la porte d'entrée.

"Bon, allons y." Je prenais mon manteau et mes clés de voiture sans oublier mon café ensuite on se dirigeait vers ma Mini Cooper flambant neuve bleue claire dans le garage.

"N'est-elle pas magnifique?" Alice était bouche bée et elle commençait a devenir violette.

"Alice, respire!" Elle me regardait pour ce que je pensais, une éternité mais n'était que pour quelques secondes puis elle se remettait à respirer normalement.

"Bella! Elle est splendide! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi la conduire!"

"Non, tu as ta Porsche jaune et moi ma Mini Cooper bleue."

"Je sais, mais elle est trop mignonne! On dirait un bébé – (je roulais les yeux) – j'ai trop envie de la chouchouter! Alors comment tu vas l'appeler?"

"Vas-y, choisie, je te laisse l'honneur."

"_Hiiiiiii! _Bella, je t'adore! Tu est la meilleure amie qui soit! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de petit ami? Je me suis toujours demander ça."

"Alice, je te l'ai déjà dit: ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai pas le temps pour toutes ces âneries."

"Tu es tellement..._constipée_ des fois c'est effrayant! Oh!" Je sursautais. "Tu te souviens de Jasper, le mec canon que j'ai rencontrée l'autre fois au club?" J'allais répondre mais elle ne me laissa pas le temps.

"Et bien on va se revoir, ce soir! Donc je reste jusqu'à 7 heures ensuite je rentre chez moi pour me pouponner et demain je te raconterais tous les détails de cette merveilleuse soirée!"

Des fois Alice peut se montrer extrêmement naïve et j'ai appris avec le temps qu'il faudrait que je la prévienne avant que quelque chose lui arrive. Je me suis toujours sentis protectrice envers elle, bien qu'elle ait le même âge que moi, parfois à 22 ans on a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous surveiller surtout dans le cas d'Alice, qui est complètement absurde et irrévocablement folle.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de te dire ça mais tu ne vois pas dans l'avenir. On sait jamais, ce 'Jasper' si parfait peut être un psychopathe qui va te découper en milliers de petits morceaux pour ensuite te mettre dans son congélateur où est-que personne ne pourra te trouver."

Le temps que finisse mon petit récit, Alice était pratiquement en train de rouler par terre, morte de rire. Éventuellement, elle reprenait ses esprits puis on passait une de nos plus belle journée ensemble avant de retourner chez moi pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à fermer mes valises car, bien sûr, Alice m'obligea à acheter une tonne de jupes, mini-shorts, skinny jeans ainsi que des hauts_ très _serré mais "_très mignon_" d'après Alice puis des tas d'autres vêtements, alors je ne pouvais pas fermer mes bagages. J'ai finalement réussi à les fermer. Finalement, à environ 8 heures 30, ce fameux Jasper Hale est venu chercher Alice, j'avoue qu'il n'était pas si mal. Il avait des cheveux blonds avec des yeux bleus incroyablement clairs. Il est resté durant 20 minutes le temps que Alice se prépare.

Puisque je ne faisait pas confiance à Jasper, j'ai décidée qu'il devait venir cherché et retourné Alice chez moi. Durant ces 20 minutes, je lui posait des questions sur sa vie et j'apprenais qu'il avait une sœur jumelle du nom de Rosalie et que ses parents les avaient adoptés lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. J'apprenais aussi que le mari de Rosalie, Emmett était PDG d'une très grande maison d'édition, la plus grande en Californie. Quand Alice était prête, Jasper et moi étions déjà bons amis et je le faisais tout a fait confiance avec ma meilleure amie. Quand ils sont partis, j'ai regardée un film tranquillement et je me suis endormie sur le canapé.

Le lendemain je me réveillais en entendant le bruit de ma machine à café. Pendant que je m'étirais, Alice est venue avec un plateau et le posait devant moi, sur la table du salon. Sur le plateau, il y avait des crêpes, mon cappuccino, du jus d'orange et une banane.

"Merci, Allie! Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie que je puisse avoir!"

"J'ai cru que t'en aurais besoin après t'être endormie sur le canapé. Je voulais te réveillée mais tu avait l'air tellement paisible je ne voulait pas te dérangée."

"Tu aurais dû me réveiller, mon cou me fait un mal de chien!" Disais-je en me massant le cou pour apaiser la douleur massacrante.

"Mais en même temps je crois que je t'aurais tué si tu m'avais réveillée." Continuais-je en riant lorsqu'Alice m'as lancée un regard qui voulait dire : _Toi et moi savons très bien que ce __n'est pas vrai._

"Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous avec _Jasper Hale_?" Disais-je en faisant un accent du Texas. Alice rougissait.

"Laisse tomber, je ne veut pas savoir!" Son rougissement me laissa pensée qu'ils avait fait des choses un peu trop intimes pour que je veuille savoir.

"Mais non! On a rien fait de la sorte, Bella!" Elle devina mon expression dégoûter. "Il est si gentil et attentionné et juste parfait! Je crois que c'est "le bon"."

"Woah, Alice! Il faudrait peut-être que tu apprenne à le connaître un peu, faut pas exagérer!"

"Tu as raison mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! Tu savais que le mari de sa sœur est le président de _Cullen Publishing House_? Comme tu voulais faire publier ton roman, je pourrais lui glisser un mot ou deux."

"Premièrement, je veux que mon livre soit aimé à sa juste valeurs et publié pour les bonnes raisons et deuxièmement, il n'ait pas encore fini donc lorsque je l'aurais fini, peut-être que je pourrais demander à Jasper de me présenter à Emmett ou à ses associés."

"C'est probablement une meilleure idée. Il faudrait que l'on commence à se préparer car on doit être à l'avance pour ensuite accueillir les passagers."

"Ouais je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive."

J'allais en direction de la salle de bain, je réfléchissais à tout mes cours d'hôtesse et de serveuse que j'avais pris durant 6 mois. Dans trois semaines mon loft serait à moi et il ne manquerait pas beaucoup avant de finir le payement de ma voiture. Ensuite, il ne manquerait plus que publier mon livre et j'aurais la belle dans la ville des célébrités.


End file.
